1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ceramic cookware and particularly to earthenware or brickware pans used for baking baked goods such as breads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bread baked in brick ovens has certain appetizing characteristics and physical qualities. The home baker generally bakes bread in glass or metal pans. To achieve qualities similar to those of brick oven baked bread, home economists often advise lining an ordinary household oven with clay tiles or ordinary bricks and to bake the dough directly on the tile or brick surface without the use of a glass or metal pan. Such practice has many inconveniences, such as those of handling and storing the bricks as well as wasting much heat energy to heat the bricks in order to bake the dough.
Earthenware baking or cooking vessels made of unglazed or of glazed ceramics are known and have been used in baking breads. However, the surface of unglazed, or bisque, ceramicware is often quite porous and bread baked in such ware tends to stick to the walls of the vessel making it difficult to remove. In the case of glazed ceramicware, the glazed surface does not provide the baked bread product with the taste qualities of brick oven surface baked bread.